


and he’d do anything for you

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Jannah Calrissian - Freeform, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Other, The First Order Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the celebration on Ajan Kloss, Jannah reunites with a father she thought lost.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & Jannah
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	and he’d do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, I will die on the Jannah Calrissian hill. It is one of my many hills. Also, title from “Foolish Father” by Weezer, which is a beautiful song.

“You never really said why you avoided the war with the First Order.”  
  
As Jannah and Lando sat inside the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss (probably a permanent base, knowing that the Final Order was defeated), Lando sighed. “It’s a long story, kid. It starts with this: I had a daughter. Her name was Jannah.”  
  
“That’s the name I chose after leaving the First Order,” Jannah said. “It just seemed...right to me. Like I should be choosing it. I just remember it was a name in my head, but...”  
  
She could remember. Impossibly so. Lando, younger and happier, throwing her up in the air and Jannah shrieking with laughter as she encouraged her father to go higher.   
  
“A name,” Lando said. “A memory?”  
  
“I...can remember,” Jannah said. Then, “Why didn’t you look for...your daughter?”  
  
“I did,” Lando said. “I looked everywhere. Sent out my best men. Lobot, my right hand — he told me that it was no use and that I was just chasing ghosts. But...I had to find her." Then, “Kid...you wanted to know where you came from. I think we need to do some tests.”  
  
***  
  
It matched up. Jannah, disbelieving, turned to Lando. “You were looking for me,” she said.   
  
“Yeah. I always was, Jannah.” Lando actually did sound like he was on the verge of letting his tough guy façade crack. Lando, of all people. “I was looking. All these years I was looking for you.”  
  
"It wasn’t an easy life,” Jannah said. “With the First Order. I was so used to just being a soldier, my only role being potential cannon fodder. But I left. I didn’t fire on civilians. I couldn’t.”   
  
Lando beamed. “ ‘Course you wouldn’t. That’s my girl. And I’m damn lucky you’re my girl.”  
  
Jannah hugged him, and for the first time in so long, she let her tears, tears that were so many mixed emotions she didn’t know where to start, spill out. 


End file.
